This is It
by gothic antagonist
Summary: He has thought about it for years, but never did he think he would gather the courage to confess. Until one night...a song plays on the radio. Song-fic. SLASH!


**A/N**- I've decided, after listening to this song and reading the lyrics, that I'm going to write a song-fic. It seems to fit, if you ask me. This is my first fanfic for House, so please be gentle. I've been terrified up until now to post one, but I think I really like this one so I've chosen to share it with the world. Please review.

**Summary**- He has thought about it for years, but never did he think he would gather the courage to confess. Until one night...a song plays on the radio. Song-fic. SLASH!!!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own House. I also do not own the genius that is this song. That honor is Michael Jackson's. I love you, Mike!! I **do **own Leila, however.

* * *

It was late. Everyone had left already, but here he was, still doing paperwork with his assistant. He looked over at the girl on his couch, who was busy filling out forms. "You can go home if you want to."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind helping." She placed a paper on the couch beside her and picked another one up. "Besides, I know that if I leave now, you won't finish."

"That isn't true," he said defensively.

"Yes it is. You never finish when I leave." She laughed and walked to his desk. "Well, I'm finished anyway. Here," she said, handing him the papers. "I'm not coming in tomorrow."

"I know. You're going to see your sister, right?"

"Yep." She grabbed her coat and waved to him. "See you later."

After she had left, he shook his head and stood up. "This is crazy," he said softly. He gathered his things and ten minutes later he was in his car and driving away. He sighed heavily when he was stopped at the first light. "Great..." He turned his radio on, not really paying attention to what was playing, and tried to focus on getting home.

_This is it, here I stand  
I'm the light of the world, I feel grand  
Got this love I can feel  
And I know yes for sure it is real_

He paused when the light turned green. Fortunately, there was no one waiting behind him. He sat there, letting the song's message slowly sink in.

_And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself_

He smiled to himself. They _did_ know each other, probably better than anyone else did. He closed his eyes, his mind's eye immediately displaying an unshaven older man with piercing blue eyes. He smiled again.

_And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you gonna live it for yourself_

Addiction...now there's a topic he had tried to avoid for years. But in this case, he supposed it wasn't too bad. It was true, they spent a lot of time together. One _could_ say that they had become addicted to the other's company.

Or you could say they were just best friends. Which wasn't a lie, either.

_I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan_

Whoa, _what_? Falling in love? With _him_? No, he couldn't be. Yeah, he liked talking to him. Sure, they did everything together. But...love?

His heart pounded quickly. He waited until the light turned green again and sped off. He couldn't be in love with him. No way.

_I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand_

He wanted to scream. **WHAT?**

He turned into a parking lot and leaned forward on his steering wheel, his forehead resting on his hands. Closing his eyes once again, he thought about the possiblilty and felt his heart leap. But why? Was he afraid of trying, or was it something else? It was well known he had terrible luck with women. He had been married three times, his girlfriend had been killed over a year ago, and he still wasn't really over that. But...House?

What would he say? He would probably laugh at him, or make fun of him for it until they were both in a "home". Even on his death bed, his best friend would be right beside him whispering, "_You're in love with me? Damn, what's wrong with you? Have your failed marriages finally screwed with your head?_"

Despite the thought of being ridiculed for years, he had to smile. House picking on him for that long meant that he wouldn't leave.

And that sounded good to him.

_This is it, I can say,  
I'm the light of your world, run away  
We can feel, this is real  
Every time I'm in love that I feel_

He stood outside the man's door, wondering what he would say. He was so sure this was what he needed to do, but now that he was here he had no idea what he'd say. He didn't have long to think about it either, because before he knew it, the door opened and there stood the man of the hour.

"Wilson? Why are you here?"

"Can we talk?"

"I...guess so." He moved aside so the oncologist could walk in and the two sat on the couch. "So what's up? Why the late visit?"

"I..." He chuckled nervously. "I don't really know why I'm here. There was something I wanted to say, but I don't know now..."

"Just say it. It can't be that bad."

_You have no idea_, he moaned in his mind.

_And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before_

"Well if you aren't going to say something--"

"Just wait a second, okay?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This is hard..."

"Oh, just spill it, already!" House tapped his foot impatiently. "What, you're moving to China? You've decided to have a sex change? Your cat died?"

"I don't have a cat."

"Ah, so he _did_ die!" House clapped his hands together. "That's it! Okay, now I know. You can go now."

He sighed again and stood to leave. "Alright, fine."

_And you said to me you don't want me hanging round  
Many times, wanna do it here before_

He walked to the door, the other man right behind him. He felt angry, he couldn't deny it. Why did House want him out so badly? So what if it was late? How many times had House done the _same thing_ to him?

He turned around and was met with piercing blue eyes that were more beautiful than he had remembered. His mouth twitched, fighting a smile. "No, listen I have to say it. And you're going to listen to me, not push me away like you do to everyone else."

"Ooh, big boy's standing up for himself." House grinned. "Okay shoot, what's so important?"

Wilson opened his mouth to say something sarcastic right back at him, but the words were caught in his throat. _Oh damn it, maybe I **do** love him..._

_I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand_

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Have you ever...felt something for someone and not understand why?"

"OhmyGod, you're in love with Cuddy!" he exclaimed teasingly. "I had no idea! Good for you, man."

"It's not Cuddy!" He clenched his fists and breathed deeply. "It's...someone else..."

"Ooh, I can feel a secret coming on!" House grinned like a child. "Who?"

Wilson looked at him with a certain boyish charm in his eyes and he smiled. "You know them."

_This is it, I can feel  
I'm the light of the world, this is real  
Feel my song, we can say  
And I tell you I feel that way_

"Come on, give me another hint. Is she hot?"

He blushed hotly under the older doctor's unwavering gaze and nodded. "Yeah...he is."

"Whoa, _he?_" House blinked. "You mean I was right? You really _are_ gay?"

"I didn't think I was until just a little while ago." He shrugged as if it was nothing. "So what? Anyway, weren't you trying to guess who it was?"

"Well..." He moved slightly. "I think I've figured it out."

"Oh? And who do you think it is?" Wilson grinned to himself. He was enjoying seeing House so flustered and embarrassed. He wasn't entirely sure _why_ he was so embarrassed, but the reasons didn't matter. It was nice for the tables to be turned for once.

"You know me better than anyone, Wilson...you know that right?"

He cocked his head. "Uhh...well yeah but..."

"...You remember when you had joked around about dating me?"

"Of course. You shot me down on the spot. How could I forget?" He chuckled.

"Well..." He cleared his throat. "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me again," he repeated. "Go on."

"Uhh...maybe you and I should go out sometime." He knew that he had said these same words only a few months ago, but saying them now sent a new chill through his body. He held his breath as he awaited his best friend's response.

"...Yeah. We should." With that, he pulled the shorter man into his arms and kissed him deeply. Without hesitating even for a second, Wilson wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

When they pulled away several moments later, they both smiled. "Well, I guess that settles that, doesn't it?"

"I guess so," James replied. "Oh, and House?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

_And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years  
__And you said you want some of this yourself  
And you said won't you go with me, on a while  
And I know that it's really cool myself_

_I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**- Again, please keep in mind that this is my very first House fanfic ever. If you liked it, I may write more. But only if I get some support from you guys!!


End file.
